


Poke the Rabbit.

by ALewdRock (ARandomRock)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A little bit of grinding?, M/M, Needles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomRock/pseuds/ALewdRock
Summary: Gift piece.





	Poke the Rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift piece.

_ There was no fear anymore, not in his heart nor his mind. This wasn't "genetic engineering" this was any extra enchantments just the "truth". A truth etched into his very veins that were pricked over and over again._  
This was a fact that his new keeper that repeatedly avoided mentioning from any reports, any further notes for the next guard to come in. No those needles had to keep coming for nobody but the man with the tape recorder's pleasure. It was neither impressive for the..." information gatherer", nor necessary to inform others about the little sessions or tidbits. It'd just set Miller off on one like someone had burnt his patty. And so, the fresh clean pack of needles would be loaded every time. Not a higher enough strength to break a will but enough to still incite a reaction from both parties, albeit for vastly different reasons.  
_ "I don't have anything more--"_ There was a bet of silence as the rip of a packet from the front of the room_ "-I've been through worse, just like you!"_ From the front of the room this made silence fall, and the bletch of leather clothes crinkle loudly. Through the breaks in light, you could hear just rustle of wiry hair grind against cloth quickly in disbelief.  
__ "Emmerich_...Now now...Huey Emmerich...Mouth runnin' like that is the reason why I'm here, instead of an old one with a gun."_  
The older man rolled his head, trickling his fingers through his salt and pepper, hiding the small lick of his tongue as he tasted the air. Even as a testament to how much the younger man had confidence in his words, trusted his comrade, that the elder man managed to get within inches before she noticed the needle.   
_ "You understand Ocelot. You should be the one who understands what--"_  
The item flicked past the bare edge of his peripheral vision and he reacted, tossing the chair. In the time it would have taken most people to even identify the item as a needle, Ocelot had grabbed both a climb of hair and the chair. Needle stabbed directly underneath the jaw line. IT drew no blood on it's exit. The crinkle of the clothes gripping harder onto the chair even tighter, breath exhaling with the liquid. Even the slip of a tongue peaking out across the lip. For a few moments, that was the only sound in the room. Huey's eyes were wide, an emotion between confusion and betrayal hovered in them. This pushed Ocelot's eyebrows up for a second as he discarded the needle on the floor.  
_"Oce-lot?"_ Huey prompted, voice gravely, broken trying to reclaim what sense was knocked clean out of him. The edge of panic creeping into his voice, made the leather gloves behind relax a little and the chair to steady. The pair locked eyes as Ocelot watched the pupils dilate and darken in them light. Muscles contracted and rattle the chair within the red gloves.  
_"Puppy eyes while rattling. Come on now..."_ Ocelot lent into a whisper in Huey's ear, making sure every bit of cold breathe trickled in. The eyes opposite watched him with predatory intensity. The jaw was quivering and once the veins on the side of the eye popped just a little the reflexes kicked in.  
The scrambling body had smashed the back of the chair, yet was Ocelot was faster. Before the wriggling body made any attempt to get upright Ocelot had struck him just below the ribs. Kicking the remote for the legs out of range. Another blow, quicker than he could raise a guard for his face, knocked the air out of him and sent Huey onto his back on the floor.  
He was terrified, and Ocelot could taste every drip of it in the air. Withdrawing another needle and popped the top off again, the shouting incoherently body lashed out with thrusts. Huey was sloppy, impulsive, and wasteful with motions that Ocelot simply straddled over. Looking down, flicking for effect the top of the needle. Taunting each chemical that made up the clear sedative inside.  
_ _**Today he was going to revel in each of the needles, just for this moment.**  
_"I don't know! You gotta get off! I've told you everything"_ Huey demanded as the bigger man's thighs locked the metal legs together tightly. One hand down the side of the man's side, wetting the side of his shirt with water that leaked across the ground. Ocelot lent over as silence followed his light cooing with a smile. Watching Huey tense, attempting to coil his core strength. The computer research boy who had to put layers of screen behind him barely even moved his body.  
_"_The needle teased around Huey's chin, pushing his head and back, drags of the small wetness made grating sounds as he moved. The red scarf trickled and brush up the contrasting black tie as needle flicked and nicked at the top layer of skin. Drawing so close that the tallest hairs of the elder man's chin was uncomfortable prickling the weaker man. To the point that Ocelot watched the gulp and stright run down Huey's throat.  
_"Come on now, talk to me. You were one of us, no?"_ snarled and Huey's abdominal contracted sharply as Ocelot pushed his weight onto him. The needle was close between them as it pierced a spot, away from veins away from anything sensible for it's purpose. Huey tried to struggle his face away but the red leather gloves slipped over his chin and dripped into his mouth. Outer fingers clasping around the jawline to keep him in place but also to prevent actually talking. The winding tape recorder in the bottom only heard light cricking and drops of water trickling from the fallen chair.  
_"_Ocelot placed his elbows on Huey's chest, watching the man struggle to keep his head up to make was slowing become whimpers. He watched the blood trickle from the small pin point down the neck. Nicking it with the tip of the used needle, dragging little drops down his neck. Just spraying it out in a random painted strokes, as if ti was a teenage girl laying across her bed. The coughs and jokes from the winded Huey only cause the needle to nick further.  
_"__Come on, respond Huey-boy!"_  
_"_Ocelot arched up off him sharply, withdrawing his thigh grip causing Huey to regain some air and splatter out. His legs scraped against the smooth metal floor, But Ocelot's with was still too much for him to move. Huey had felt the soft freedom and touched the side blood of neck pattern around.  
_"__It's...nothing?"_  
_"Of course Emmerich! Unlike you we only have your best intentions in mind! Take no offense at these little tubes of sugar water! Too much serum is a little bit...nasty." _Ocelot's now dramatic cheery tone, whizzing over the head of the slowly realizing mind. His legs scrambled violently against the floor as he yelled out to the tape recorder. Huey twisted and banged and fought to free himself but Ocelot just seemed to be playing with a fish caught between the cat's paws.  
_"_The look on Huey's face was terrifying in for once perfect honesty. It brought a well of honest concern up in Ocelot's chest. He had never seen him snap like this, maybe once at Miller over disagreements but it wasn't a drowned rat. Perhaps, though he'd never seemed this defeated before. Huey gave up any effort even as Ocelot leaned over and approached, when he was within arms reach the scattered needles he actually began to tremble. The skates and seat drops trickled over Ocelot's fingers.  
_"_Ocelot reeled and his thigh grip faltered just enough for Huey to push and worm up, to shake his torso as he bit down on Ocelot's fingers hard, pulled down like he was ready to rend it. For all his patience and higher focus, Ocelot reacted instinctively. His hips ground down against Huey, pressed him against the floor with all the force Ocelot could manage. Both arms now pinned back and he growled low into Huey's face for making even a slight tent in the pure red gloves.  
_"_For a short moment, Ocelot was paralyzed with guilt and self loathing.  
Ocelot ground his hips up Huey's lower half, to the point where he's making sharp coughs and chokes. His legs around the metal had shifted, loosened slightly, and both men were suddenly very aware of the heat they could feel through their clothing, of the proximity and the physicality of their current stalemate. In the back of Ocelot's mind, he was appalled that he had permitted the power situation to equal out like this. That part of his mind, however, was having a very hard time syncing up harshness of Miller's judgement on the man who so far, had been one of their best researchers and aids. Huey's hips shifted up and Ocelot's reaction was so quick, even he barely registered it.  
With a quick knee against Huey's ribs, Ocelot broke the loosened hold of Huey's arms. Without thinking, Ocelot scrambled to pull another syringe and spat out the the lid between his teeth. Stuffing it up underneath the lower man under the chin, his other hand thumbed through Huey's forehead and hair. The squirming slowed down, his arms gave up underneath Ocelot and relaxed down. After that, Ocelot recoiled. Huey rested down and became more and more dead weight in his clutch. Letting the man to actually rest, still sat on him.  
_"__...After everything."_ Ocelot seethed, repeated the phrase with vehemence born of frustration, fear, even an edge of fondness for the past. He watched Huey for nearly a full minute until peace hit both their hearts.


End file.
